Alicia-Alice's notebook
by FireStarRD
Summary: This is a continuation of 'when I take over the world'. Basically, it is a bunch of memories of Fang's sister and how he feels bad about not saving her. First chapter from W's POV, and will then go to Fang's, ECT. When Alicia-Alice's ghost seeks revenge, will he have to kill her again? And this time, will she stay dead? And is it even entirely Fang's little sister.. or a demon?
1. I summon her death-W's POV

AN: this takes place after 'When I take over the world', it as I have not finished that fic yet, there will be NO SPOILERS, I promise! :) I'm not physic... Well I am... And I know what's going to happen... But no spoilers! And remember, None of the kids Fang looked over were actually related. He ran, like, an orphanage.

Wilder's POV

I say in my room, in the center of a chalk pentagram. Black candles were lit at all the points of the star, dripping black wax onto the floor. The lights were out, and the musky smell of smoke swirled around me.

"Any second now..." I thought with a smile, "She, my sister, will come. And then..."

I didn't know what would happen, not really. I had asked her to take my life, so I could join her in the spirit world, but she had refused. It makes sense really, I was the closest to her. It would be impossible for her to kill me or me to kill her... And yet I had. I had done the impossible.

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

_"Whats that?" I asked. Olivia looked out the window._

_"It's... Fang! At the door, he's knocking!" My older sister cried in delight, and I ran downstairs to open the door for him, Olivia just behind me, laughing. _

_"Wait! There's something wrong! His eyes! WILDER, WAIT!" Alicia-Alice screamed. To late, I had already thrown open the door. Olivia came up behind me, grinning widely._

_"Fang! How's Ma-" She cut herself off, noticing what I did a half second later. The boys eyes were black, instead of the dark brown color of Fang's eyes. _

_"Wh-" I started. The boy grinned, his hand reached forward, and-_

_"IEEEENAAAAAAAH!" Alicia-Alice let out a ferocious screech and rammed into him full force. He stumbled back._

_"OLIVIA! Get him out of here!" Alicia-Alice shouted, punching the older boy in the stomach. _

_Only then did it occur to me that this was his OR. A bad Fang. A Fang on the dark side. Crap. This was the worst thing I could ever think of. _

_He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her, bending it back until she cried out, eyes welling with angry and pained tears. I clenched my fists._

_"No!" Olivia cried, and swung a lamp at the boys head. The boy ducked, dropping Alicia-Alice. I grabbed her arm and wrenched her away from him. The boy lunged at Olivia, and I screamed and threw myself in front of her. _

_Alicia-Alice screamed and went to help me, but the boy backhanded her and she went tumbling to the ground. _

_He had hold of me, there was something at my neck, there was screaming, everything was a blur._

_"SHUT UP!" The boy growled, and hauled me outside. Fang and Max were there. Fang looked murderous, and Max looked terrified. A good pair. _

_"Don't. Move." The boy growled, pressing a knife to my throat. _

_'Ow...' I thought dimly. I was trying to think of a way out of this, I had always been smart, I could think of a way out of this. _

_"Well well well, little Maxie is helpless again. If you had only agreed to come with me, all of this could have been avoided," Nicholas said in a singsong voice. A look of surprise flitted across Fang's face, and Max clenched her jaw angrily. Yep, she totally belonged with Fang. Even I could see it, and I was a kid. _

_"Nicholas, he's a little BOY. Please, oh God Nicholas, don't do this, PLEASE. Do you think I could ever love you if you did this?" Max pleaded. Nicholas stiffened, and Fang went rigid with fury. _

_'He can't kill me, not with what Max just said!" I thought victoriously. He was trying to scare her! Ah ha! This would be easier then. Now, to think of a plan..._

_"But you have to be punished. And if you don't come with me, I'll just keep hurting those you love," The boy, Nicholas I presume, sneered. Wrong move. Something flashed in the corner of my eyes._

_"DON'T!" I wanted to scream, but I was paralyzed. Nicholas yanked my head back, and I cried out, half in surprise, half in fear. There was a howl, and suddenly I went flying, sprawling in a puddle of... I'm not sure. Mostly water, part mud, a little blood. I scraped my hands and knees, but nothing hurt as much as the scene in front of me. _

_"Don't you DARE hurt my FAMILY!"_

_i knew that voice. It was as familiar as my own, if not more. _

_"No," I whispered. "No..."_

_"I won't EVER let you hurt my family, don't you DARE, you BASTARD!" Alicia-Alice screeched as the two wrestled. _

_"God dammit-" Nicholas cursed as he grappled with my sister. In the back of my mind something registered that Fang and Max were being held back, and that I should help my sister, but I couldn't. I could stare in horror, at the sister who would die to protect her family. _

Literally.

_"EEEEEEEEE!"_

_She screamed, a horrid, horrid scream. Suddenly Nicholas drew back, a knife glinting in his hand._

_"It's red. Why would it be red, unless?" I thought numbly. "Unless it's her blood. Blood is crimson. Crimson is a pretty color, really. If you think about it."_

_"NOOOO!" Fang screamed. It was a loud sound, a sound that didn't believe what I already knew._

_she was breathing, but not for long. Soon her eyes would stare at the sky, her glasses askew, for the last time. _

_Fang dropped to the ground next to her. Nicholas stood above, looking shocked. _

_"I didn't- I wasn't- she wasn't- no one was supposed to die! It was just to scare- no one- she wasn't supposed to to!" Nicholas cried, stumbling away from the dying girl. He turned and launched himself into the sky, his wings carrying him away._

_"See? I-I told him. I- told him he c-couldn't hurt m-my family," Alicia-Alice gasped._

_"Shh, shh, don't talk, we can get help," Fang pleaded with her, using his shirt as a makeshift bandage for the wound. It didn't help. The blood stain grew with every passing second. _

_"Fang. Stop being d-delusianal. You can't fix me," Alicia-Alice told the stubborn boy, her body shuddering with each breath she inhaled and exhaled. _

_"Yes, we can!" Fang said, stubborn as ever. Alicia-Alice wheezed a shaky laugh. _

_"S-s-so stubborn. Put 's-she blinked' on my graves-stone, o-okay? A-and pu-publish m-m-my books. And take c-care of them, and the c-c-cat. Pro-promise me, okay?" She whispered. Fang looked at her, crying silently. _

_"I promise," He whispered. She smiled kindly up at our older brother. _

_"S-s-second life, here I come. For Faded, for Narnia, j-just like in all of my books. Oh, a-and Dad? Thank you." _

_She looked over at me and smiled faintly, her eyes warming when they caught my own. And then her head rolled back, and her eyes drilled, the life gone forever. _

_I had done the impossible._

_I had killed my sister._

_"Alicia-Alice?" I managed to choke out, crawling over. "Alicia-Alice?"_

_She didn't move. She was supposed to wake up and look at me, like the sleeping princess or something stupid like that, and tell me it was all a joke. She had to. She HAD to!_

_I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, as hard as I could. _

_"Wake up! WAKE UP! C'mon, you were to stubborn to do anything else, you BETTER be to stubborn to die! C'MON! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DREAMS OF TRAVELING THE WORLD? Of proving ghosts exist? OF PUBLISHING A FREAKING BOOK? C'mon, Alicia-Alice, do it. WAKE. UUUUUUUP!" I screamed at her._

_'Damn you, I hate you, I hate you, wake up, Alicia-Alice, PLEASE!' I thought, beginning to cry silently. Fang grabbed me and pulled me away from her dead body. A corpse now, I guess you could say. _

_"Wilder. Leave her. Shes dead. She's DEAD, Wilder. Dead dead dead dead dead," Fang said._

_"Fang, STOP IT!" Max shouted._

_"Deader then a doorknob, deader then a ghost, deader then her stupid books, deader then-"_

_"FANG, STOP IT!" Max screamed at him. Fang stopped. _

_"But she can't be dead!" I whimpered. _

_"Why not? Why can't she be dead?" Fang asked bitterly. I glanced at him, then stared at my sisters dead face, still frozen in the smile she had smiled at me before her untimely death. I reached over and shut her eyes._

_"Because," I whispered, reaching over and shutting her eyes, "I never got to say goodbye. And we always said goodbye."_

I shook my head of the thought. Thinking of it wouldn't change her past, wouldn't save her. This, what I was doing now, made it so I could at least see her again. I had been seven then, I was fourteen now. Seven years difference, three years of calling on her like this.

"Child of moon, Child of Sun, Childs life, now done," I chanted. Wind started swirling around me, fog curling around the candles.

"Child of song, Child of Word, Child pierced dagger, short sword," I continued, "Come back to Earth, to Family, come back to Earth... Come back to Me."

The last word was whisper. The fog slowly took the shape of a girl. at first it was the silhouette of her, then the features, and finally, She became solid, a human. She was wearing a white dress, and she no longer needed glasses. The dress was stained in crimson blood, contrasting her pale as snow skin. She stumbled a bit, and I jumped to my feet and caught her.

"Thank you," She said, when she had regained her balance. I grinned.

"No problem, big sis."

"You know that I can't stay here long," She sighed. I sighed too, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Do you remember how you got your name?" She asked suddenly, sitting cross legged in the center of the pentagram. I smirked.

"Duh."

"Prove it."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You want to go into my memories again?" I asked. She nodded sheepishly, and I grinned.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

We both stood up, and I entered the pentagram. She raised a hand, and touched her index finger to the center of my forehead.

"Memoria," She murmured. Another gust of gentle wind surrounded us, and suddenly I was back in the house in Temple of the Angels.

I was peeking around the wall at the stairway, at the door. It was Alicia-Alice's first day at the home, where Fang, Jen, and Eric cared for us.

_"Hello? Is this 3336 Manake drive? Fang?" The girl asked. She had wild brown hair in a ponytail, askew glasses, a oversized tee shirt and ripped leggings. She was clutching a note book, and had a pencil stuck in her messy ponytail. Her wings were brown, with splatters of random colored paint on them. She didn't seem to notice. She seemed about _

_"Yeah, i'm Fang. This here is Jen, Eric, Emily, Belle, Ryan, Luke, James, and Olivia," Fang said, pointing at each kid in turn._

_"Hi. I'm Alicia-Alice, but you can call me whatever."_

_"no, it's okay, Alicia-Alice works," Emily said. "How old are you?"_

_"Eight."_

_"Cool. Oh, there you are. Can you show her her room?" Belle asked, pointing at me. I nodded shyly. _

_"What's your name?" Alicia-Alice asked me. _

_"He won't tell us," James answered her as we walked up the stairs._

_"Funny, I don't remember asking HIM. Do you remember me asking him?" She asked me. I shook my head no. _

_"That's good! For a moment I thought I was going crazier then I already was!" She laughed. I led her down the hall and into a white room with a bed and desk in it. She set down the back pack she was wearing and reached into her jacket pocket._

_"Want one?" She asked, holding out a white cube. I took it. _

_"What is it?" I asked. Her mouth dropped open. _

_"You've never had a SUGER CUBE?" She asked. I shook my head, and she pulled out five more. _

_"That's my entire stash. Go ahead, eat 'em."_

_i did as she said and popped them in my mouth. _

_"These are GOOD!" I shouted. I began running around and jumping up and down._

_"Geez! Sugar rush!" She laughed. "Your a wild one."_

_"I'm Wilder then Wild!" I shouted, jumping at her. She caught me._

_"Okay, Wilder then Wild." She laughed. "You know, I'm gonna call you Wilder for short."_

_We walked down to the living room._

_"His name is Wilder," She announced. The others looked at her in wonder._

_"How did you get him to tell you?" James asked. Alicia-Alice smiled slyly._

_"That's a secret."_

_"AND I'M NOT TELLING, TELLING, TELLING, AND I'M NOT TELLING, MYYY YYYY SECRET!" I sang to the tune of 'London Bridge is Falling Down'. _

_Later that night, Alicia-Alice crept into my room. It was night, but I couldn't sleep._

_"Hey, Wild," She greeted me quietly. _

_"Alice! What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up. She shrugged._

_"Couldn't sleep."_

_"Me neither," I said with a smile._

_"What's your real name?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. _

_"Dunno," I said truthfully. _

_"I made up my name," She said, lying down next to me, staring up at the ceiling as I was. _

_"Whats YOUR real name?" I asked. _

_"'Spiritus quidem strenuus'. Its Latin for 'energetic spirit'. It's long, and most people don't understand it, and it's a pain. So I took the name of two of my favorite charecters I wrote in a book. If we're going for Latin, your name would be 'silvestrem'. It means Wild spirit."_

_I thought for a moment._

_"You gave me a nickname, so I'll give you one," I said. She raised her eyebrows._

_"And what nickname will this be?" She asked teasingly. I thought for another moment._

_"double A battery," I told her finially. She laughed. I liked that sound. I yawned, and s__he got up. _

_"It's late. Go to dreamland, Silvestem."_

_she went over to the door. _

_"Alicia-Alice?" I asked. She turned._

_"Yeah, Wilder?"_

_"Can you read me that book sometime?" I asked. She smiled kindly, and I knew I had said the right thing. _

_"Yeah, I'll do that."_

_Ahe read it to me the next night. _

We were back in the real world now. Alicia-Alice removed her cool hand from my forehead.

"Cool, Double A," I commented. She started to smile, and then her eyes widened in disbelief.

"is your hair in a PONYTAIL?" She asked incredulously. It had gotton longer, and I had only now realized that it was long enough to put in a ponytail. It was still rather long.

"um, yeah..." I muttered. She laughed, spinning me around.

"No way!" She said. "I SO have to braid it now!" I spun around, slapping her hand away.

"don't you DARE," I said, glaring playfully at her.

"Uh huh!" She said, sitting me down in the center of the pentagram. She sat behind me and started to braid my hair!

I huffed, but allowed her to. I was only able to see her once a week, after all. Suddenly she clutched her stomach.

"Wilder, you have to send me back!" She cried.

"Alice? What is it?" I cried, jumping up.

"It's my OR, she's... Taking... Over... Quick, send me back, I don't want to hurt you!" she cried, stumbling into the center of the star. I looked at her sadly, and said the words I hated so much.

"Alicia-Alice," I said, choking on the words even as I said them, "I send you back."

She vanished into the air and I was left alone in an empty room with five extinguished candles and a chalk pentagram.

Wilder.

Silvestem.

Always.

Alone.

AN: I hope you like it! R&R or I don't continue!

luv ya but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	2. Doom Dagger Fang's POV

AN: This is where the story 'When I take over the world' leaves off. I hope you like it!

Fangs POV:

Max jumped in front of me as the dagger flew at me.

"MAX!" I screamed as her wings spread out to protect me. The dagger flew at her, soaring through the air, PIERCING the air, sharp and deadly.

"NOOOO!" I shouting, reaching forward, ready to push us BOTH away, refusing to loose her again.

The dagger touched her chest- and stopped, back up slowly. It began to scratch the wall.

"I-Don't-Want-To-Kill-YOU-Max!" It scratched out. "I-Want-To-Kill-HIM."

"ME?" I asked. "Why ME?"

"You-Your-Fault-Hurt-Him-So-Hurt-Me-Hurt-HIM!" it scratched out. It pointed back at me.

"No," Max said, wrapping her arms backwards and around me. "If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill ME first."

The dagger shook, as if in anger.

"Il'l-Be-Back," It spelled out, before zipping into the wall and sticking there. There was a sigh, and a little ruffle of wind. And then, the presence was gone. Max threw the dagger out the door, chucking it into the yard.

"Thank you," She told Wilder. "You saved his life."

"Anytime," Wilder said, sounding shaken. He wobbled up the stairs.

"Max?" I said angrily. She turned. "Don't EVER do that again, goddamit. Promise me."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I couldn't live without you," I said seriously, giving her a hug.

"I promise," She choked out. I smiled, and kissed the top of her head. I had made her promise. Next time, I would protect her. She had been hurt enough already.

AN: Hope you like it! :)

luv ya but not in a weird way!

Fire*


	3. Plot twist- didn't see that coming

Alicia-Alice's POV:

I stared at my arm, shaking. I could see my veins, and the the blood creeping up to my shoulder was black as night. Demons blood.

I shook my head, clearing away the memory of Fang sweeping his arm, sending the cup- but more importantly, the blood- flying and hitting my arm, demons blood mixing with mine.

"Draga..." I whispered, clutching my arm to my chest, "How long?"

Draga, another spiritus, with short spunky hair, usually a fun loving girl, looked grim.

"What with your memory loss and black outs, not long," She said darkly. I sighed.

"I thought so. The demon in me is taking over... I almost killed Fang..."

"The dagger is what's getting to me. You had no access to the spiritus weapon room, so that means someone had to give that dagger to you..." Draga said, pacing. She threw her hands up. "What is it with daggers anyway? Why not, say, swords? Or nukes? Or evil kittens? Or exploding rainbow cakes that say 'happy birthday'? I mean, those are completely legit weapons!"

"You mean- someone wants me to kill Fang?" I cried. She nodded.

"Yup. So you know what we do?"

"Uh, no," I said. She smiled.

"Good. I love explaining this! We find out why YOU want to kill Fang, and then we find out who's helping- er, controlling you," She said.

"But I don't WANT to kill Fang!" I cried angrily. She held up a finger.

"Ah, but some deep dark part of you must, other wise you wouldn't want to kill him," She said. "Now, drink this."

She produced a small vial full of crimson liquid. I uncorked it, and downed it. It tasted nasty. I swayed, suddenly dizzy. My vision went hazy at the edges.

"superficies compresso, in memoriam!" (Suppressed memories, surface!) She sang, and I collapsed.

_I am six, sitting with my parents. _

_"__Spiritus quidem strenuus, go to bed! It's late!" My mother, Theresa says with a kind smile. I giggle. _

___"Okay, Mommy," I say, and skip over to Papa. _

___"Night Daddy!" I say. _

___"Goodnight, ____strenuus." He says. I skip off to bed. I lay down, clutching my stuffed animal cat. Something shoots past the window, dark as night. A FA. This is normal, so I don't pay attention. Instead, I snuggle deeper into my covers. Suddenly there is a crash from the living room, where my parents are._  


_______"STRENUUS! RUN!" Daddy bellows. Mommy screams. I jump out of bed and run into the living room. My parents lie on the floor. Dead. I let out an almost inaudible whimper and look up. The window in nothing but glass shards on the floor. A boy is in the living room, dressed all in black, dark brown eyes, almost shoulder length black hair, and olive skin. When he sees me, his eyes widen, and he stumbles back and jumps out the window. _

_______"Mommy? Daddy?" I ask, kneeling next to my mother. "Mommy? Wake up! WAKE UP! MOM!"_

_______They don't wake up. _

_______I stand up, my tears replaced with anger. That punk is going to pay for what he did for my parents demise. I leap out the window and race after his disappearing form. He dives at a window and breaks it. I dive after him, my eyesight flickering red. _

_______"Sebastian! What are you doing here so la-" The woman's voice is cut off with a scream. I reach the window just in time to see the boy send the man to the ground, a bullet in his chest. The woman is very pregnant, and had wavy white-blond colored hair with bright blue eyes. _

_______"Whenden, you tried to kill her," He snarled. She still looked terrified and heart broken. _

_______"Kendall!" She screamed, falling to her knees and taking the dead mans hand. "Kendall..."_

_______She starts to sob, body whacking sobs. He points the gun at her, but I ram into him and he ends up firing at the ceiling. I leap in front of the woman and her unborn child. _

_______"GET OUT!" I scream. He looked shocked to see me. I was wearing a long black shirt that was more like a dress on me, and I didn't have glasses yet. My hair was short cropped, and I looked more like a boy. _

_______"Get out of the way, kid." He growls._

_______"I said, get OUT! YOU CHILD KILLER!" I scream, and throw the lamp the next tome at his head. He ducks. _

_______"What?" He shouts. "CHILD killer?"_

_______"She's PREGNANT you moron! You killed my parents! I'm going to KILL YOU!" I scream. I lunge at him, but he jumps out of the way. I catch his arm and pull it behind him. He wrenches it away and sends my flaying across the room. I slam into the wall and slid down, scrapping my wings. _

_______"Murderer," I hiss, struggling to my feet. I will protect this woman and her child with my life if I have to. I have nothing left to live for anyways. _

_______The boys eyes clear of the insane anger I had seen in them as I realize what I have said. He looks at the gun in his hand, the man at the floor, and at my bloodied and bruised body. _

_______"Oh my god," He whispered. "I killed them..."_

_______"DAMN RIGHT YOU DID!" I shout, the first time I would s________wear, and one of the only times. He stumbles back, dropping the gun and staring at his hands. The hands of a murder. _

_______"They tried to kill her though," He whispered, as his this justified what he did. "They tried to kill Max, they were going to, I had to!" He throws himself out the window. The woman lets out a gasp and clutches himself. _

_______"I need- I need to get to the hospital!" She cries. "It's coming!"_

_______"NOW?" I say. "Doesn't it have a sense of timing?"_

_______"AHHHHHH!" Is her only reply. I sigh. _

_______"Can you fly?" I ask. _

_______"If I have to," She replies through gritted teeth. I help her stand and sling one of her arms over my shoulders, taking most of her weight. I show her to the door and we start to fly to the hospital. The wind ruffling through my feathers hurts the scrapes on them, but I ignore the pain. _

_______We land at the ER, and the nurses take her to a room. I slip in there unnoticed and hold her hand. _

_______"One, two, three... Push!" The female doctor shouts, and the woman does. _

_______"Doctor Wernan, there's complications!" Another doctor says. _

_______"Focus on the child!" Wernan says. _

_______The woman died in childbirth. "Wilder," She whispered, and died, still holding my hand._

_______"Miss?" The doctor said. "Should we contact the father?" _

_______I look at her._

_______"He doesn't have a father," I said dully. "Bring us to the orphanage."_

_______We were split up, Wilder sent to a home almost right away, me bouncing from foster home to foster home until I landed at the one Wilder was in. I recognized him instantly- he looked just like his mother. _

_______"What's your name?" I asked._

_______He said he didn't have one, and I shook with anger. Hadn't the a bench told him?_

_______"Wilder is your name now," I told him. _

_______"Okay."_

_______It took me a year to realize Fang was the one I had seen that night. _

_______Fang had killed my parents, and Wilder's, to save Max._

AN: So yeah. I hope you liked this chapter, the rest of the story will explain this!

luv ya but not in a weird way!


	4. Blink

Max's POV:

This most likely wont surprise you, but when I promise Fang, I had my fingers crossed. I know, I know, your probably going 'YOU CAN'T PROMISE YOUR BOYFRIEND SOMETHING AND CROSS YOU FINGERS YOU HORRIBLE PERSON WHY I'M BACKWARDS FAN GIRLING AAAAAAAAGH!'.

Well, guess what? I can, and I did. So there. Na na na boo boo.

I sat on the edge go my Bed and tried to calm down. Fang was sleeping across the room, on a cot I had set up since I wasn't letting him out of my sight since that creepy dagger had said 'I'll be back'. MWA ha ha ha ha. Cue de evil laugh of doom.

"Max. I mean, really, I'm fine." Fang said, sounding irritated.

"Lies. All lies. LIES!" I said, and threw a stuffed animal at him. The teddy bear smacked him in the face. It was pretty funny.

"What the crap Max?! What was that for?" He asked, but he was trying not to smile.

"His name is Fluffey," I said.

"Fluffy?" He asked.

"No, Floo-Flee. Floofey."

"Okay then. I guess. Specific..." He said, tossing the bear back at me. I caught it.

"You should- FANG LOOK OUT!" I screamed. A portal had opened over the cot Fang was laying on- anything could come through. Fang scrambled over to where I was, and I planted myself like a shield, brandishing the stuffed animal like a sword or other highly dangerous weapon.

"KOWABUNGA!" Luna shouted, and landed on the cot from where she had sprung from the portal.

"KIE YA!" Another girl shouted, and jumped over her from the portal and landed in front of her.

"Finally!" The new girl exclaimed. "Something other then a dagger! A teddy bear, in fact!"

She had short purple hair, and happened to be slightly see through. A spiritus. Whoa. She leaned forward and shook the bear's hand. I snatched Floofey away, and she pouted.

"LUUUUNA, THEY WON'T LET ME PLAY WITH THE TEDDY BEAR!" She whined. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Max, Fang, we have a problem," Luna said sullenly.

"You don't say," Fang said sarcastically.

Agreement! A freaking DAGGER was thrown at FANG!" I yelled. Luna ignored our comments.

"It seems that Nicholas-Nico- oh, whatever, N- is in a coma."

"Jeez woman, did you hear me? I DON'T CARE IF THAT BASTARD IS IN A COMA I CARE THAT FANG WAS ALMOST BRUTALLY MURDERED! HIS COMA DOESN'T EVEN MATTER!" I shouted.

"Ai contrair, Maximum. It DOES matter. It means he is in a half dead state, which means he has access to the spiritus weapon room, and we can't stop him. The type dagger was the kind in the weapon room," Draga said. "But he's not the one that threw the dagger at you. He doesn't have enough energy of the physical spirit plain."

"Okay, so he gave a spirit a dagger and they threw it at us. But who?" Fang asked.

"Alicia-Alice," Luna said grimly. Fang and I froze.

"What? Why?" Fang whispered, sinking down onto the bed. "Why would she try to kill me?"

"Maybe because you murdered her and Wilder's parents in cold blood, you child killer you?" Draga suggested.

"WHAT?!" We both exploded. "CHILD KILLER?! MURDERER?!"

"Okay, Luna, you take over, I'm gonna go find Iggy and fan girl over poke'mon with him!" Draga said cheerfully, and skipped out of the room. Fang and I just stared at. Luna.

"Explanation?" I asked. Luna sighed.

"Drink this, and things will be explained," She said. She handed Fang and. I small vial of foul tasting crimson liquid that we downed.

"superficies compresso, in memoriam!" Luna sang, and we collapsed.

It was the same thing that had happened before when I went into Rose, Luna, and Amelia's memory- except I was alone.

I was in a court room, exactly like the one in the Harry Potter movies. Fang sat in the center, with a bunch of people surrounding him with bleacher like things.

"Because of Sebastian's obsession with this... Human child, to the point of where he can no longer focus on his task of child helper, we will have a vote. Those who want Maximum dead, raise your hand," The judge said. To my horror, everyone (with the exception of a very pregnant woman and Fang) raised their hand.

"No! Don't do this!" Fang pleaded tears streaming down his face. He was about thirteen, and looked anguished. "Please! I'll do anything! Kill me instead!"

"I think we should bring the girl here," The woman said, but the judge ignored her.

"We will vote again tomorrow. Dismissed," The judge said, and they all shuffled out, a few giving Fang a sympathetic look. Fang looked up at the Judge, a man who looked like a little Alicia-Alice.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but if we don't, the children under your care could die or get hurt. Think of Jen," The Judge said.

"You'll pay for this. I won't let you kill her," Fang hissed, eyes filling with an insane anger. The Judge looked sad.

"I suspect I will," He whispered.

FLASH!

This time, its night, I'm guessing of the same day. Fang is shooting past one window, and then crashed through another of a house, spraying glass everywhere. He points the gun he's holding at the judge, who shouts something. Fang pulls the trigger, hitting the Judge and his wife at the same time and sending them to the ground.

"DAD!"

A girl (at first I thought it was a boy) stands in the doorway, trembling. I didn't recognize her at first, but then I saw the hazel eyes and realized it was Alicia-Alice, at age six. Fang takes a quick glance at her before diving out the window.

I fly after him, and after a moment, so does the girl. He dives into another window, smashing it like the last one.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here so la-" The woman cuts herself off with a scream of terror. Alicia-Alice and I reach the window just in time to see Fang send the man to the ground, a bullet in his chest. It's the woman who tried to save me, and has wavy white-blond colored hair with bright blue eyes.

"Whenden, you tried to kill her," Fang snarls at the woman. She still looks terrified and heart broken.

"Kendall!" She screams, falling to her knees and taking the dead mans hand. "Kendall..."

She starts to sob, body whacking sobs. Fang points the gun at her, and I tense but Alicia-Alice rams into him and he ends up firing at the ceiling. She bravely, and stupidly, leaps in front of the woman and her unborn child.

"GET OUT!" She scream. Fang looks shocked to see her.

"Get out of the way, kid." Fang growls.

"I said, get OUT! YOU CHILD KILLER!" Alicia-Alice screams, and throws the lamp next to her at his head. He ducks.

"What?" He shouts. "CHILD killer?"

"She's PREGNANT you moron! You killed my parents! I'm going to KILL YOU!" She shouts. She lunges at him, but he jumps out of the way. She catches his arm and pull it behind him. He wrenches it away and sends her flying across the room. She slams into the wall and slides down, scrapping her wings.

"Murderer," Alicia-Alice hisses, struggling to her feet.

Fang's eyes clear of the insane anger I had seen in them as he realize what Alicia-Alice has said. He looks at the gun in his hand, the man at the floor, and at her bloodied and bruised body.

"Oh my god," He whispered. "I killed them..."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DID!" The young girl shouts. He stumbles back, dropping the gun and staring at his hands. The hands of a murder.

"They tried to kill her though," Fang whispers, as this justified what he has done. "They tried to kill Max, they were going to, I had to!" He throws himself out the window. The woman lets out a gasp and clutches herself.

"I need- I need to get to the hospital!" She cries. "It's coming!"

"NOW?" Alicia-Alice says. "Doesn't it have a sense of timing?"

"AHHHHHH!" Is her only reply. Alicia-Alice sighs.

"Can you fly?" She asks.

"If I have to," She replies through gritted teeth. Alicia-Alice helps her stand and sling one of her arms over her small shoulders, taking most of her weight. She show her to the door and they start to fly to the hospital, me following them.

We land at the ER, and the nurses take her to a room. Alicia-Alice slips in there unnoticed and holds one of the woman's hand.s

"One, two, three... Push!" The female doctor shouts, and the woman does.

"Doctor Wernan, there's complications!" Another doctor says.

"Focus on the child!" Wernan says.

The woman dies in childbirth. "Wilder," She whispers, and died, still holding Alicia-Alice's hand.

"Miss?" The doctor says. "Should we contact the father?"

She looks at her.

"He doesn't have a father," The young girl says dully. "Bring us to the orphanage."

FLASH!

Fang is strapped to a medical table, out cold.

"We have to get rid of his memories of killing them," A man says. Another man nods.

"We can't have him know. He might become hostile!" The second man shoots him with a shot full of blue liquid, and Fang sighs.

"The memories are gone. Now, it is time we send him to earth," The first man says, and then I'm back in my room.

I blink.

Fang really is a murderer.

And Alicia-Alice really has a reason to kill him.


	5. Draga strikes again (No surprise there)

Pielover99: I DID FINISH 'WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD'! And are you the one who thinks I need help? Just askin.

Wilder's POV:

Draga was in my room, and she had just shown me Alicia-Alice's memories of the murders Fang had commeted. Then she had shown me Fang's point of view. He had done it to save Max- they had wanted to kill her so that Fang could focus on his studies.

I slumped against the wall. Alicia-Alice had gotten beaten up by her older brother to save my mother. But they had taken Fang's memories so he didn't remember it, so it didn't count. But Alicia-Alice was being posed and trying to kill Fang, but she had a reason to.

Gods and Goddesses, this was confusing.

"What. The. Heck," I panted, still dizzy from the montage of memories.

"Yeah, it's confusing. But... Nice, in a way," Draga said. Turned to her.

"HOW the HECK is it NICE?!" I asked, shouting. She winced.

"Because we know it isn't exactly AA battery?" Draga said, sounding qustianly. "It's someone else?"

I faced palmed. Suddenly I had another plan.

"Draga," I said determindly. "Take me to the land of the spiritus. I need to find Alicia-Alice."

She grabbed my hand.

"Let's do this thing!"

And off we were, to the land of the dead.

AN: sorry the chap is so short.

luv ya but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	6. Hi again

I'm sorry, I won't write for a week or so because I'm having a really hard time right now. im sorry, see you wonderful people in a week.


	7. Watching with amusement and pentagrams

Fang POV

"FANG!" Max shouted, bursting into the room. She had left about ten seconds ago to go get a glass of water, but it seems as if she was here now.

"What?" I asked.

"WILDER AND DRAGA HAVE GONE TO THE SPIRIT WORLD, I OVERHEARD THEM!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"it's not that bad," Luna said irritibly.

"Take us to my little brother in the land of the Spiritus," I ground out. Luna sighed but snapped her fingers, making a portal appear.

"Thanks," I said, before grabbing Max's hand and leaping through. FWOOSH!

A moment later we were in a land where you couldn't see the ground because of the fog. It was just Maximum and I.

"Wilder! Draga!" I shouted. Draga appeared at my shoulder, and I jumped.

"Scardy-Cat," Max whispered in my ear, and I shivered. Stupid but wonderful girl. No! Focus! Little brother! Lost!

"Shhhh! He's finding Alicia-Alice!" Draga hissed. "And whatever's possessing her!"

"Where is he?" Max and I asked in unison. Draga pointed. Wilder was standing a few meters away, eyes shut in concentration. He raised his hand, and a blue pentagram blazed to life in front of him. The pentagram shot out a blue laser beam of light.

"Follow that laser beam!" Draga whispered, and bounded after the light. Max and I shared a look of 'what the heck?' Before following the purple haired girl. Wilder followed us.

Suddenly there was a ghostly wail. It pierced the air, slicing through my heart. It was a sound I hoped I would never hear.

Alicia-Alice.

I burst ino a sprint before hitting the air and soaring through the air on my wings. Max leapt into the air and dove after me, her powerful wings keeping time with my raven ones. I caught sight of my sister and wobbled in the air for a moment, before shooting forward and crashing into the ground a few feet in front of her.

Her mouth was open in a scream, and a red beam of light was protruding from where her heart was. Her wings were bloodied and she was encased in a column of the red energy, a force field.

And someone was in there with her.

Someone was watching her struggle against their powers with a smirk. Hey turned towards me with amusement.

"Hello, Fang," Nicholas said, "Not that your here, the party can begin!"

AN: like I said, sorry it haven't written for awhile, life is kinda crap right now, sorry. :( Hope you liked!

luv ya bu not in a weird way,

Fire*


	8. Go to hell (I've already been)takeaplane

Max POV:

I was shell shocked. What was Nicholas doing here? He was focused on Fang though, not me, (which was a first) so I looked around. Wilder was looking at Nicholas with such raw hatred that I was surprised Nicholas didn't kneel over on the spot.

"Let my sister go, bastard," He spat. That kid has some guts, I tell you. Nicholas tore his eyes from his OR and looked at the younger boy.

"Oh? And why should I?" He asked, cocking his head to the side with a innocent look. Innocent my ass- this guy was evil to the fifth degree.

"So we can fight, person to person," Wilder spat. Fang stood next to her brother, and I stepped up too. Draga and Luna followed suit.

"All of us," I said. Fang smirked. Nicholas rolled his eyes, and Maya, my OR appeared next to him, as did Wilder, Luna, Alicia-Alice, and Draga's.

"Fine," Nicholas said. The field broke, and Alicia stumbled over and collapsed in Luna's arms. Her eyes fluttered open, and I noticed that a blue necklace hanging around her neck was seeping a blue light, and the scratches on her were fading. A healer pendant, very rare.

"Fine," Nicholas mocked as Alicia struggled to her feet, "Let the fight begin."

Immediately Alicia-Alice held up her hand, and a laser beam of turquoise light shot from her palm, her hair flying behind her, clothes fluttering as if in a strong wind at Draga's OR. Luna made a blue pentagram circled by two circles and sending out roots of spiraling light. It grabbed Maya and imprisoned her in the air. Draga held a staff that shot lighting bolts at Alicia-Alice's OR, and Wilder threw cylinders of light at Luna's OR. Fang and I leapt into the air, our wings carrying us towards the fight. We charged them with a brutal shout, and slammed into Nicholas.

"Go to hell, " I snarled at the insane teenager. He roared in laughter at blocked my punch. Fang kicked him in the back of the neck, and he went down, taking Fang with him. Luna manifested a sword in my hand, and in a moment Nicholas was on top of Fang, squeezing his neck. Fangs face turned purple and he gasped for breath. I brought the sword up and brought it down again.

TWANG!

blood curved in an arc over our heads, and let out a sob of relief and horror. I had decapitated Nicholas.

Nicholas, us, the bane of my existence, was dead.

AN: hey guys! I wanted to say I'm sorry I have t written in forevah, but that's because life was crap for awhile. Happy Mother's Day though! One chap left, see you then!

Luv ya but not in a weird way!

-Fire*


	9. The last chapter (reborn)

Alicia-Alice's POV:

SEVEN YEARS LATER:

It's over. Everything. Including my time as Alicia-Alice. Draga and Wilder are preparing my banishment so I can be reborn as a new angel. Wilder protested to all heck when I asked him to banish me, until he found out Max was pregnant with Fang's kid and I would be reborn as his little sister. A switch of roles, here. Oh, did I mention? Max and Fang got married two years ago! It was SOOOO cute! And remember, I don't like these things! :)

On a happier note, Olivia got a pet bunny. Emily invented a new Yoyo. Iggy proposed to Nudge a week ago- and she said yes! The marriage is in two months. So adorable! He openly came out and said he was Bisexual, and everyone supports him. Everything is happy.

Even me, because Draga made it so I will remember my past life. And of course, every time you are reborn, you have the same personality and tastes, just with a different face. Angel promised to publish my book, and Gazzy farted in Lisa's locker and destroyed everything at collage, so she's moving to a new state.

I loved this story. Our story. And now I will live another one.

THE. FREAKING. END.

I love y'all. I love those you reviewed this and the first one. (Pielover, you are the only person who reviewed this story, other then guests). And virtual hugs and cookies and Flock 2s to everyone that favorited or followed. I 3 you! (Wow... First time I've written that... Wow... And not as in the video game WOW! ^_^) I wanted to say thank you, I really appreciate you, all of you. You don't understand how much YOU, YOU READING THIS RIGHT NOW, matter to me. So say it with me out loud, one last time.

I luv ya, but not in a weird way,

Fire*


End file.
